


You Smile is Made of Sunshine

by LuciferShipsIt



Series: 30 days of cheesy tropes challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Date Night, M/M, No plot just fluff, literally fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferShipsIt/pseuds/LuciferShipsIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day cheesy tropes challenge<br/>Day 2 - date night</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Smile is Made of Sunshine

Yellow tulips were Castiel's favorite flower. Dean didn't remember how he came across that piece of information, perhaps back when the angel had a few screws loose and would constantly babble about bees and stars and flowers. Perhaps it was when they'd walked by the florist's at the mall and Castiel insisted on going inside and telling the name of every single flower, the freaking show off.

"The Victorian interpretation of yellow tulips is 'there's sunshine in your smile'." He told Dean as he insisted on buying the hunter a bouquet, and Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd blushed so hard. He'd called Castiel a sap but when they got back to the bunker that night found a vase and filled it with water, then placed the flowers in their room on his desk, right beside the photo of his mother. When Castiel saw them, his smile was bright, and Dean suddenly understood the meaning behind the flower. He only had one argument though; Castiel was brighter than the sun.

The bouquet of yellow tulips was long gone, but as Dean got ready for his date with Castiel, he'd made sure that there would be a fresh bouquet waiting for him to give the other.

Despite them being together for almost eight months now, everything was still so new and exciting, and Dean had to look himself over in the mirror six times. It was a good thing that Sam was out of the bunker tonight, hunting with an old buddy in Maine, because if his brother walked in on him like this, Dean knew he would never hear the end of it.

Dean and Castiel had only had three date nights so far, hardly enough to make it a tradition. Sure, they spent almost every waking moment in the company of each other – and Sam, much to Dean's annoyance in the moments when he wanted nothing more than to straddle his lover and ride him into oblivion – and they slept next to each other every night, and they even managed to have sex four times a week, but they lacked the special occasions of getting dressed up and going out, just to celebrate their togetherness. Perhaps Sam was able to sense that too, seeing as he was the one whose idea it was to leave Dean and Castiel for a week so they could go out and come back to an empty place, give them some privacy, and Dean had never been more grateful.

For the getting ready part of the night, Dean took over Sam's room, leaving a few little presents – he had every right to use his little brother's toothbrush, thank you very much – before he turned to the job. He was taking Castiel out to a fancy restaurant, the kind Dean would typically never set foot in, but hustling pool was going pretty good lately and he figured hey, why not spend the little money they had on this? Dean rented a suit, an actual expensive, fitting suit for the occasion, and as he looked in the mirror he couldn't help but think that the money was worth it. He looked good. He felt good.

Straightening his burgundy suit jacket one last time, Dean grabbed the bouquet of flower and exited the room, heading to the library to wait there for Castiel. The wait didn't last long, and as soon as Dean heard footsteps he hurried to straighten up, the yellow tulips hidden behind his back.

"Cas…" Dean breathed out as soon as his lover appeared at the doorway, eyes slightly widening with shock. He hadn't been allowed to see Castiel try on his clothes at the shop; they both agreed that their suits should be a surprise for tonight. And god, Castiel looked amazing. Instead of the ill-fitting trench coat and suit the angel usually wore, now every cloth clung perfectly to his body, showing off his frame, and most importantly, his ass. "Jesus. You look fucking hot."

Castiel smiled softly at Dean in response, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he looked the hunter over, nodding in approval. "So do you, Dean. I like that color on you." He stepped closer and leaned in to gently press their lips together.

Dean returned the sweet kiss, pulling back after a few moments to get the yellow tulips from behind his back. Castiel's bright eyes and surprised smile reminded Dean of the last time they had flowers, and he leaned in to press a quick kiss to the corner of the other's lips. "For you, sunshine." He hummed as Castiel took the flowers. "Let's go, gorgeous."


End file.
